


Regressive Negotiations

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Kallus retells what happened on Bahryn at Sabine's request. Later Zeb asks some questions about his story which prompt the discovery of Kallus's submissive side.





	Regressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> A Big Thank You! to my awesome beta reader @tiasworld93 for all of their valuable input.

“So, how did your incident over Geonosis really go?” Sabine asks. 

She’d snuck up behind them just as Zeb began to nuzzle at the shell of Kallus’s ear. 

Zeb jumps and pulls away. Kallus sputters on his caf. 

They had planned that they would have a few undisturbed moments in the early morning before the rest of the crew woke. Zeb slept mostly in naps and Kallus was an early riser. It seems Sabine has caught on to them.

“Well,” Kallus starts clearing his throat. “Garazeb was merciful enough not to kill me...” 

“‘...and now you’re friends.’ I’ve already heard that version before.” Sabine says shooting a glance at Zeb. “but that isn’t the whole story.” 

As far as Kallus and Zeb had discussed it was. And it had seemed to be enough for rebel command so Kallus hadn’t bothered to spin his own version of the tale.

“No, not exactly.” Kallus admits. Zeb grimaces and seats himself at the Ghost’s galley table. It’s Kallus’s turn to shoot him a look.

“Go on then, get it over with.” Zeb relents leaning back into the chair. 

“Well then, I suppose I’ll tell you.” Kallus agrees, pulling a pan down from one of the cupboards. “But you’ll have to help me with breakfast.”

Sabine nods and they get to work.

“So, it all started when I drew Zeb away, cutting him off from the rest of you aboard one of the construction spheres over Geonosis.” Kallus begins, at the very beginning. 

_Leave it to him to be thorough,_ Zeb thinks. It’s not a useless trait to have as a rebel intelligence officer, or as a lover.

“You didn’t draw me away!” Zeb protests.

Kallus scoffs. “No, I suppose you practically threw yourself at me.” 

“You did break off pretty quick when you saw Kallus, Zeb.” Sabine agrees and Kallus continues.

“After he was cut off I followed him into one of the escape pods. But when I grabbed him…”

“You tried to grab Zeb?!’ Sabine laughs.

“Yes, I tried to grab him.” Kallus says straight faced before smiling to himself. “I think you’ll find that I actually have a very successful hold on him now.”

“Uhhhg.” Sabine moans. “Stick to the story.”

“I shall. Now, when I grabbed him he elbowed and punched me in the face as he launched the pod. Then we fought until he kicked me into the guidance system, destroying all ability to pilot the pod and damaging one of the thrusters.”

“From the inside?”

“Yes, we damaged a thruster from inside the pod.” Kallus confirms.

“Why would you think that was a good idea to break a thruster and the guidance system Zeb!?” 

“Because Kallus put his face in front of it.” He answers cheekily.

“He’s since found better things to do to my face…” Kallus mutters.

“What was that?” Zeb asks.

“Nothing!” Sabine covers, too shocked to let Kallus repeat the line.

“We then proceeded to punch each other some more before realizing we were about to crash.”

“And you made the most frightened ‘Karabast are we fucked!’ face” Zeb adds.

“So did you!”

“Nah…”

“You didn’t even try to land the pod?” Sabine interrupts before Kallus can continue the argument.

“Imposible. In fact the only reason we survived as because the layers of ice coating the moon’s crust broke our impact.”

“And your leg.” Zeb adds.

“It wasn’t broken,” Kallus corrects. “It was simply fractured in several places.”

“Sounds broken to me.”

“I am telling the story, Garazeb,” Kallus sighs. “Once we both came around Zeb took my rifle and pulled me out of the pod by my collar.” 

“And  _ then _ you didn’t kill each other and made friends?” Sabine asks.

“Zeb’s the one who started that. But no, not exactly. I was on the ground and he made mention of wanting to crush my head.”

“That sounds about right.” Sabine says glancing at Zeb, who only glares.

“He had me at the end of his rifle, and he could have easily killed me. But he decided he’d rather take me in a fair fight. I on the other hand tried to go for my rifle while he was checking what supplies we had in the pod.”

“And it scared you right off when I grabbed it with my foot and nearly did crush your head.” Zeb says.

“It did. After that I just lay in the snow and looked up at the hole the pod had punched in the cave. It was getting dark and cold.”

Zeb snickers in the background behind them. 

“I cracked a few jokes about that that went straight over your head.”

“And I said a lot of things that I didn’t understand at the time and turned out complete jokes as well.” Kallus says before growing quiet.

Zeb huffs in partly in agreement but mostly out of frustration and Sabine deduces that those jokes were not the funny kind.

“And then Zeb fixed the transponder and gave me the meteorite.” Kallus says wistfully.

“What meteorite?” she asks.

“Ah um, our heating unit gave out and Zeb noticed it glowing near some ice formations in the back of the cave. It was warm and yellow and crystalline on one side.” Kallus describes while miming holding the rock in his hands.

“You gave Kallus a friendship rock.” Sabine accuses.

“He was shaking! And he was so whiny.” Zeb explains.

“I was not whiny!”

“When you weren’t talking about the Empire and how I would be captured or killed you were whining.” Zeb elaborates.

“You were threatening Zeb after he let you live?!” Sabine asks Kallus. 

“Ahh..”

“Yeah, he was! and it ticked me off at first but then it got annoying. Everything he said sounded like a broken record. It was clear the only thing he really cared about was being cold.” Zeb answers. “And besides, first thoughts are what you’ve been trained for, second thoughts are who you really are.”

“I’m glad we both had second thoughts.” Kallus agrees before continuing “After that Zeb tried to climb out of the cave, which didn’t go so well.”

“Well I had to try something! And you just sat there and laughed!”

“And between my laughter and him repeatedly falling from the ceiling we woke whatever that creature was.”

“But we fought them off.” Zeb says.

“And afterwards Zeb bound my leg using my rifle as a splint. Which was a good way to make nice and watch your own back at the same time. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” Kallus says, waving a spatula in Zeb’s direction.

“Yeah well, we made a pretty good team after that.” Zeb agrees.

“Truthfully Garazeb, I was still working on my second thoughts.” Kallus admits.

“But you told me how you got your bo-rifle and Onderon. Was all of that not true?” Zeb asks. Kallus pauses before answering. Had he done more than he thought by sharing those stories with Zeb?

“It was true. But I told you because I thought it would make you hate me less.” Kallus answers. 

“It worked a little bit,” Zeb replies, “but you lied before.”

“I know. I should never have used Lasan to goad you on.”

Sabine feels like she has opened the wrong can of worms. This isn’t a very cohesive re-telling and it’s quickly becoming more of a therapy session for Kallus and Zeb than it is a story being told over breakfast. She cuts in.

“But then how did you both get out of the cave with Kallus’s leg bound?”

“I put him on my back.”

“He threw me.”

Both men answer her question simultaneously both answers are ridiculous. She has a feeling this story is about to get complicated. Zeb and Kallus both look at eachother.

“And there was that bit where I dangled from the ceiling.” Kallus adds giving Zeb a side eye.

“Yeah, right before I cradled you in my arms.”  Zeb teases.

“That was not cradling! You threw me almost immediately after.” Kallus argues.

“Well either way we both got out of the cave.”  Zeb huffs.

“Yes, and after we got out we activated the transponder and found an outcropping to shelter in.”

“And in the morning I woke up to him trying to elbow me in the face!” Zeb accuses.

“Well, You were leaning on my shoulders and snoring in my ear!” Kallus exclaims. “ And then we heard the Ghost. Zeb decided to let me stay and I watched you and Ezra run out to meet him.” Kallus says fondly."I didn't expect Zeb not to take me captive it was an unexpected kindness. And you all welcomed him so warmly.” Kallus swallows. “I cannot say the same of my return to the Empire. So, I looked into Geonosis, and all the other Imperial activity that just didn't make sense." 

“And you didn’t like what you found.” Sabine finishes.

“No.” Kallus replies before turning quiet. “I hated it.”

\------ _ Later that Evening _ \------

“Was that really how you felt?”  Zeb asks nuzzling up to Kallus’s back as they lie awake together in the bunk.

“Huh?”

“On Bahrain, what you told Sabine. That I was kind and you were jealous.”

“Jealous?” Kallus asks defensively “It was less jealousy and more being completely lonely and demoralized. Though I suppose I may have omitted the parts when I was aroused and afraid”

“What?” Zeb questions, loosening his hold on Kallus’s waist.

“When you roared,” Kallus begins to list “nearly every time you touched me, and throwing your rifle out of the cave made a particularly nice show of your arms.”

“You were attracted to me?”

“And scared out of my mind.” Kallus adds. “But I had no lasting reason to be,” he says, rolling over and pushing their bodies flush.

“I thought I was awful to you.” Zeb admits.

“You talked about hurting me but you never acted on it.” Kallus says.

“You were aroused by that?”

“Not in those particular instances, no.”

“But you liked being thrown around.”

“Yes,” Kallus explains “There aren’t many people who can make me feel small.”

“If I would have asked… would you have…?” Zeb questions vaguely.

“I’m not sure. We were already freezing and I’m not sure I would have admitted to my attraction to you then.”

“Huh.” Zeb says clearly not interested in pursuing the conversation through Kallus’s tangle of excuses.

“But if you wanted…” Kallus probes. “We could…”

“We could what?” Zeb asks gruffly.

“We could pretend.” Kallus suggests. Zeb sits up.

“No.” he says.“I don’t want to go back to how we were. You’re not Imperial anymore. I wouldn’t have slept with Imperial you.” he explains firmly.

“But you want an excuse to throw me around” Kallus tempts.

“I never said…”

“But you do.” Kallus states. Zeb falls silent. 

“Listen, what if, instead you’re a bounty hunter who just so happens to capture wanted rebel collaborator Captain Kallus…” Kallus suggests and Zeb’s ears prick up.

“And why shouldn’t I enjoy a pretty thing like you before I turn you in for the reward?” Zeb says, slipping into character easily. He leans over and strokes at Kallus’s hair. “Maybe I should keep you to myself for a little while, charging a fee for this might make me even more than your bounty.”

“How dare you! I’d be worth much more than a whore’s salary,” Kallus says slapping Zeb’s hand away.

“Whores don’t have…”

 

“Whatever, I don’t what this because I want to be humiliated, Zeb. I want you to rough me up” Kallus explains hands ghosting over Zeb’s exposed chest “I really want to just feel your body, what it can do.” 

“So, I’m just your sharp tool then?” Zeb asks only slightly offended, and more intrigued by this side of Kallus.

“No more than I am your cock sleeve.” 

The idea of that shoots hot pleasure through Zeb’s gut.

“Do you want to be cuffed, tied up?” he asks. 

“Whatever you think I need. You’re the bounty hunter.” Kallus answers.

“But you’re ok with either.” Zeb clarifies.

“Yes.”

They go through a laundry list of things Zeb wants to do and it seems that humiliating dirty talk is the only thing they don’t have in common. They plan where. They plan when. Only Zeb knows the how. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeb debates calling the whole thing off when he learns about the mission to Lothal. He doesn’t know if he can cope with having his posible last moments alone with Kallus as someone other than himself.  At the same time Zeb can’t bear to tell him. So he goes through with it. 

Kallus arrives on time to one of the less used sections of the Yavin temple.

Zeb does not hesitate in forcing Kallus’s arms together and behind his back. He ties a blindfold over Kallus’s eyes, opting to forgo a gag in case anything becomes to much for him. Allowing himself one last gentle touch, Zeb runs his fingers through Kallus’s hair possessively,  untucking it from the blindfold.

He then feels the pulse underneath his hand quicken as he grips at Kallus’s exposed neck.

“The rebellion will not allow this! They’ll come for me.” Kallus starts. Zeb scoffs.

“Don’t give me that Captain. The Rebellion has more intelligence agents than it can keep track of.” He says tightening his grip and forcing Kallus to his knees “But you...you’re different,  _ traitor _ . I’m sure the Empire will have something special waiting for one of their own.” This is why he can’t take Kallus to Lothal with him, Zeb thinks. It would be a death sentence. But Zeb also knows he can’t abandon Kallus like this either, without warning, with no goodbye. As much as it means that Kallus trusts him enough to do this, it doesnt change the impersonal nature of it. For a moment the thought that leaving Kallus after this would mimic selling him out flashes through Zeb’s mind. It’s not true. Kallus would be safer on Yavin than he would be with Zeb.

Kallus struggles as Zeb kicks his knees apart and Zeb grips him by the front of his shirt and his hair.

“Now, now. Don’t hurt yourself, Captain.” he tuts.

“Fuck you, kriffing....” Kallus starts only to have his mouth pressed open by two of Zeb’s thick fingers. 

“What a nasty mouth,” Zeb says as he performs his inspection “pretty too.”  He adds squeezing at Kallus’s jaw to keep it open. “Maybe I’ll have to try it.”

At that Kallus pulls away so hard that he topples backward. Zeb decides to keep him pressed against the floor as he removes Kallus’s pants and boots. Using his legs to hold Kallus’s torso down.  He fondles the captain’s cock, before releasing his own from the confines of his pants. He watches it dangle over Kallus’s face, dripping pre-come onto the blindfold. 

“If you bite me I’ll rip your balls off. The empire wants you alive but they didn’t say anything about you being in one piece.” Zeb adds for good measure before guiding himself into Kallus’s wet mouth. He bumps against the Captain’s closed lips and twists harshly at his balls in retaliation. Kalllus’s cock jumps.

“Open your kriffing mouth or I’ll start pinching your little dick instead.” Zeb warns giving the head of Kallus’s cock a squeeze between his thumb and forefinger.  His mouth opens in a little keening cry and Zeb slams his hips down cutting off all but the repetitious wet sounds of his cock working down Kallus’s throat. 

Eventually, Kallus begins to gasp around the thick cock in his throat and push his chest out as he struggles for air. Zeb relents, leaving Kallus half naked and gasping on the floor. Zeb regards him worried. Had it been too much? He wants to ask. But he also knows Kallus would be disappointed if he broke character. Luckily he doesn’t have to decide.

“Please.” Kallus croaks

“Please, what?” Zeb asks. He’s not prepared for the answer

“Please fuck me. I can’t go, please don’t take me back to the Empire. I’ll do whatever you want. Just please.” Kallus gasps. 

Reassured that Kallus does want to continue Zeb leans down to pull Kallus up by his collar. 

“And what makes you think you’d be worth it to me?” Zeb asks pushing Kallus up against a wall and spreading his legs.

“Please fuck me.” Kallus repeats. “I have nothing else to offer you. Please.” He begs.

At that Zeb brings Kallus’s legs to rest around his waist and guides his cock to Kallus’s puckered entrance. He feels the slick there, pre-prepared as discussed.

“Well, let’s see if it’s a good fit.” Zeb whispers before slamming in. 

Kallus screams and continues to scream, punctuating each brutal thrust. In between he inhales shakily, sometimes moaning when Zeb is merciful enough to grind inside him and find the point that sends white hot pleasure racing up his spine.

“Tell me you like my cock.” Zeb demands.

“I love... your cock.” Kallus slurs out, panting desperately. 

“Little overachiever.” he teases. His arms are tired and he pulls out of Kallus and carries him to the little cot he set up in the corner of the room. He sits and Kallus is nearly limp in his arms and across his lap. Zeb pulls the Captain’s jacket as far down his arms as the cuffs allow and pushes up his thin shirt until the bright pink buds of his chest are exposed. Then he gathers Kallus so that his back is pressed against Zeb’s chest and loops an arm under his thighs, bringing his knees up to his shoulders. Kallus’s head rolls back against Zeb’s neck and it worries him when he begins to feel hot tears against his fur. Sensing his hesitation, Kallus croons out another desperate please.

Zeb lines his cock up and pushes back inside Kallus. The force of Zeb’s thrusting shakes the little cot but all Kallus has left in him are gasps and moans. Zeb is close. Kallus’s tight heat feels so good around him. 

“So good. So good for my cock.” He whispers and feels Kallus begin to contract around him in the first throes of his own orgasm. “That’s it.” he encourages and Kallus comes undone in his arms panting and shaking as Zeb fucks him through his orgasm. Zeb pulls out and comes between Kallus’s twitching thighs. He lays them back and presses kisses to Kallus’s sore shoulders as he unlocks the cuffs and removes the blindfold. 

When they have come down from the afterglow, Zeb knows he cannot put it off anymore. He wants to ask how it was, if they could do it again, if Kallus needed anything right now, or wanted anything more next time. But they don’t get to have that kind of normalcy.

“I leave for Lothal in the morning.” Zeb says suddenly. Kallus tenses in his arms but says nothing. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”  _ if he’ll be back. _

“Once more then,” Kallus requests, his voice hoarse. “As just us.”

“Yes, if you’re up for it ” Zeb replies, that's exactly what he wanted to hear. He helps Kallus out of his remaining clothes and strips himself fully this time. They lay bare next to each other and take it slow. Just a tangle of wandering hands, neither of them desperate for release, methodically enjoying their intimacy, as if the care they take with each other now will slow impending doom and stave off the curtain cue, the roles they play in this war. 

It works for one small eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @brorifles for art of this fic.
> 
> Here: https://brorifles.tumblr.com/post/171109224603/regressive-negotiations-brorifles


End file.
